The Horny Test
by ThatWeirdAwkwardKid
Summary: Quinn has a science project and she chose Dana, Zoey, Lola and Nicole to help her with it. Once the girls realize what they are doing they really wished they didn't accept as some secrets will be revealed... (I'm incredibly bad at summaries I'm sorry. Just give it a try? Please?)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**** Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic ever so I'm a little nervous about what you guys are gonna say. I just wanna apologise beforehand about any mistakes or errors that I might have accidentally made. One more thing, the content of the story is not VERY bad so there won't actually be any...physical or very detailed stuff happening. Sorry if that's what you thought. I hope I got the rating right! Haha... Moving on! Oh! Also Dana AND Lola are in this. Enjoy!**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and the sun was still up, not going down till a few more hours. Zoey, Lola, Dana and Nicole were all on the couch in the girls lounge chatting about the best Girly Cow episode when Quinn came running in with an exhausted and mischevious look on her face.

"No way! Episode 34 was totally the best because- Oh hey Quinn! You look all sweaty and out of breath. Eww." Nicole pointed out as Quinn ran in and stood infront of them.

"Hey guys. Thanks for once again pointing out the obvious Nicole." Quinn replied rolling her eyes, "Anyways I'm doing an experiment-" This collected groans from the girls. "Like I was saying, I'm doing an experiment and I need you guys to be my test subjects" This made the girls stop their complaining and look at Quinn warily when they heard this.

"Wait a minute. Us? Why not some hamsters or gerbils like any normal person would test on?...Well normal in this case anyways." Zoey asked

"No way! I wouldn't want to hurt such innocent creatures. Besides, this test is completely harmless." Quinn tried to reassure.

"That's what you said last time and we all ended up bald" Dana murmured but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

After giving a glare to Dana, Quinn continued "Its just a visual experiment and I'll explain everything to you at my room if you guys agree to it." The girls thought the idea over still anxious about all of it when the questions they were thinking were finally asked.

"So we don't have to...consume anything? We are not going to explode or end up hairless? Lola asked to which Dana added 'Again' to lola's sentence.

"No, Nope and..There is a very low chance that you will..again. Just follow me and all questions will hopefully be answered." Quinn replied.

After another several minutes of silence, the girls finally agreed and headed off to Quinn's room.

Once they all arrived at Quinn's room they came in to find a quite large TV, a long couch and a HD camcorder near the TV right in front of the couch, able to film anyone who sits there in perfect definition.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Dana, looking around the room questioning what they had to do.

"Well there seems to be no sight of food or liquids so that's a good sign" Nicole pointed out.

"Okay Quinn we're here so explain." Zoey asked, still a little anxious about the whole idea.

"Okay. I'm doing a test on your sex drives and how long it takes for you to crack. I call it, The Horny Test." Quinn received horrified and confused stares after her explanation so she decided to elaborate a little bit more, "Its for my Science project and we are learning about puberty and the things that happen to you blah blah blah. Anyways, I'm going to show you all some pornography and all you have to do is sit and watch it." The horrified and confused stares intensified.

A good long five minutes passed until Lola finally broke the silence, "..So your telling us that you want us to sit here and just watch porn while you record our reactions?"

"Yes. That is correct. Yes." Quinn replied.

To be honest, the girls were a little relieved that nothing dangerous was entering their bodies this time but they still had a lot of questions unanswered.

Quinn seemed to read their minds and further explain, "Do not worry no one will see this but the teacher and its Mr Sung so he won't care or tell anyone it was you guys anyways." This seemed to relieve the girls alittle bit. "Okay, I don't know what stuff your all into so I just picked the best straight and lesbian pornography." Quinn's eyebrows scrunched up as she realised there might have been alittle fault. "Wait a minute, you guys have at least watched pornography once before to know what its is right?"

She didn't get any replies but the reddened embarrassed wide-eyes looks she received were enough to tell that they have and most likely more than once. Quinn just chuckled and walked a little forward towards a door.

The girls all took that as a cue to sit on the sofa. Dana on the far left and next to her is Lola then Nicole and Zoey on the far right. All with their arms crossed.

"So, any more questions?" Asked Quinn

"Yeah, where will you be while all of this is happening?" Questioned Zoey.

"I will be in the other room," she pointed to her bedroom, "Where I can see all you guys on my computer but of course I'm going to be reading and only checking the screen every 20 minutes." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Oh! One more question!" Lola started, "Why'd you get lesbian porn?"

Quinn chuckled,"Right, well let's just say that I know some things about you guys that you don't know about each other and it will be very interesting to see your reactions to everything." Quinn answered cryptically. She received confused and a little nervous stares. Quinn was just about to walk away when she remembered a little piece of extra information. "One more piece of info. If, later on, you feel the need to...relieve yourselves of sexual frustration then you may leave but that means you will be disqualified. You will be also recorded of the time it takes from when we begin to when you leave, the last person to go or announce giving up shall end the experiment. Now, without further distraction we shall begin. Remember to be yourselves. Enjoy!" Explained Quinn as she walked off into her bedroom.

There was an awkward uncomfortable silence after Quinn exited for a few minutes until Zoey finally spoke up, "Oh my God I can't believe we actually agreed to this."

"I know! At least its better than consuming something that results in hair loss." Dana exclaimed.

After another several minutes passed and a video popped up on the TV. There first appeared a tall very handsome man with bright blue eyes, tanned skin and brown hair that was all messy since he was just coming out of a swimming pool meaning he was all wet and his abs were glistening in the sun. Most of the girls sighed dreamily at his appearance with Nicole being the loudest.

Then, a very beautiful woman also tanned with green eyes that shined came out near the pool and sat on the side where you can see her abs, not as defined as the man's but still there, her wavy blonde hair that reaches just pass her shoulders, her big double D breasts barely covered by the bikini she was wearing and her long toned legs that nicely complimented her big rounded ass. This time only 3 out of the 4 girls sighed but it was barely audible as to not reveal anything to each other.

As the video goes on, the very attractive couple end up on the kitchen table and the man inbetween the woman's legs. (You don't really have to guess what they're doing.) The woman's moans coming out of the TV and echoing in the room. Nicole's legs are pressed together and her hands are on each each leg, rubbing up and down her thighs while trying to control her heavy laboured breathing.

The rest of the girls were doing pretty well, obviously they couldn't help but fell warmth around their lower abdomen but were holding up pretty good. It has only been 10 minutes after all.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Quinn was reading Einstein's Theory of Relativity only now and then glancing at the screen to see any changes in each of the girls. What she did notice though, was how it was effecting Nicole. She decided to do a full stat on the girls's condition since 20 minutes is about to pass and the video is about to be coming to an end.

"Nicole has minor panting, has her hands into fists and is sweating quite profusely. I estimate she will break after the second video or so. Lola has minor sweating and mostly normal breathing patterns. Zoey...well she seems to be fine just a little surprised. Interesting. And Dana is still has her arms crossed, revealing nothing" Quinn wrote down on her graph. She decided to play shorter videos to see if that adds more affect.

_**A/N:**__** Okay so I'm gonna stop there for now just to see how well this goes. If you guys like it then I'll make another few chapters! Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review! Hope it wasn't to bad! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! So I'm back again. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you guys like the storyline. To recap, the girls just finished watching porno number 1 and the only one it seems to be affecting is Nicole...For now. I'm just gonna pick up from there. Once again, sorry for any mistakes or errors that might occur accidentally! Enjoy! **_

The video ended with the man shooting his load all over the woman. When the video ended all the girls had mixed expressions including amusement suprisement and a hint of arousal. The screen went black and there was an awkward silence, everyone was still sitting there with their arms crossed just trying to let what they saw sink in, until Dana just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay so that was-" Dana tried to say. "Don't even. This was not one of my smartest ideas agreeing to this and I'm Zoey Brooks!" Zoey joked while the other girls chuckled at that.

"What do you think Quinn has for us next?" Lola asked, clearing her throat afterwards realizing it was a little husky.

"I'm not sure but I really want this to finish-" Zoey stopped talking after she realized that the normally most loudest person was definitely not being loud at all, "Hey Nicole your being really quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Nicole said, loud enough for the rest of the girls to hear how husky her voice was.

Dana, only just realizing Nicole's behaviour change, realized that the video affected her. "No way! Looks like little Nicole is frustrated!" Nicole teased with a huge smirk.

"Shut up I am not!" Nicole exclaimed husky voice still audible, face reddening with embarrassment.

"Yes you so are." Dana said giggling a little.

"Well its not like your not so be quiet." Nicole tried.

"Ha! So you do admit it. And how would you even know its not like I'm the one sitting there with extremely dilated pupils, a husky voice and-" Suddenly the screen came back on with two very attractive women in just a bra and seethrough panties, "Ohmygod." Dana whispered eyes widening at the screen.

The lead up to the sex was not as long as the previous video so they both ended up on the couch, the blonde saddling the brunette, both making out with each other heavily.

Quinn, in the other room decided to put in lesbian porn to see if that will change the girls's reactions. She was back to reading her book after glancing at the screen again. Before she went onto her new chapter though, she saw that Dana's attention was strongly captured by the video. She just chuckled, this experiment was getting more and more interesting.

The rest of the girls were confused and Nicole a little relieved at Dana's abrupt stop until they realized what was showing on the TV. There were two girls making out so wha-OH. They found out why she stopped and were alittle surprised for the reason.

"Woah!" Lola gasped accidentally. She didn't mean to say that. No one could find out about her!

Dana heard Lola and came out of her daze. She realized that her abrupt stop might have made them suspicious, of course the video was making her a little horny but she couldn't reveal that to them! She wanted to win this experiment so she sat back, still with her arms crossed and told herself to relax.

Nicole gulped, anything is able to get her off now straight or not. She look around at the girls, all of them had the same arms crossed posture but they all had different expressions, Zoey had a face of horror with her head cocked to the side, she was also sitting next to Lola and saw that her eyes were almost totally black, she tried to stretch over to see Dana and from all she could see was that her arms were crossed but her nails were digging into her arms.

At this point the girls on the screen were completely naked and moaning as loud as ever. The brunette went inbetween the blonde legs, (Once again you can kind of picture what's going) making the blonde scream the brunette's name in ecstacy. What was the brunettes name? Nicole.

The girls's eyes widened and all turned their head to look at Nicole, seeing her reaction. Nicole's jaw dropped, it just had to be her name! Before anyone could say anything the woman having the time of her life on the screen moaned out Nicole's name so sexily that Nicole thought she was going to burst.

Nicole couldn't take it anymore, she was breathing heavily at this point. She was wishing for it to stop. But it didn't.

The blonde girl was about to orgasm and she made sure everyone knew that. "Oh Nicole right there! That-" She moaned again, "That's it! Right there right there! NICOLE!" She screamed as she came.

Nicole's hands were shaking, she was beyond aroused. She put her hands into fists and crossed her legs tight, it still wasn't working. She needed get off. She got up and speed walked out of Quinn's room without a word.

Quinn, who decided to tune in for the last couple of minutes of the video, saw Nicole's hurried exit. "I knew it wouldn't take long for her to crack. She is Nicole after all...And so was the brunette in the video." Quinn laughed as she put in the next video, she didn't expect her name to be the same just a lucky coincidence.

"Well there goes Nicole." Zoey sighed. The videos were kind of getting her aroused but she was too stubborn to leave just yet, she wanted to win.

"So what did you guys think of the-" Lola started saying until she heard a moan, she thought she was just hearing things until she heard it again this time alittle louder. "Hey did you guys hear that?" She asked. All the girls turned their heads to the TV but it was still off so they waited to hear it again. This time it was a loud long moan and they realized who it was coming from a few doors down.

"Oh my gosh it's Nicole!" Exclaimed Dana, her voice a little husky. "Looks like she is relieving her sexual frustration." She quoted Quinn.

"It better not be on my bed!" Zoey muttered

The TV turned on again and there were three people, a man and two other women. All of them look like the normal super hot porn stars that anyone would drool over. The video went on with all three of them in a bed giving each person pleasure and orgasms.

Lola wasn't even watching, she was imagining what Nicole was doing in their shared room and really wanted to go...help her. She decided against this for no suspicion to be aimed at her until Nicole started moaning again. Her moans were louder than the video so all of the girls heard her.

"Damn that girl has a voice" Dana murmured.

Lola bit her bottom lip hard, she needed to go. She bets what Nicole is doing is actually better then she imagined it.

Meanwhile, Quinn was just finishing her 5th chapter the principle of relativity when she heard Nicole's moans. She looked back at the screen and saw Lola biting her bottom lip and squirming in her seat alittle. Quinn smirked, she heard the timer go telling her that 20 minutes has passed and wrote an update of the stats. "Nicole has been disqualified leaving in a rush most likely to masturbate, Dana's breathing patterns are heavy but she is still revealing nothing although she does have dilated pupils which means she is obviously attracted to what is played to her, Zoey's breathing patterns are abit above average and nothing has changed with her and Lola is sqiurming in her seat with laboured breathing. I'm not quite sure who will crack next but we shall see." Quinn noted down.

**_A/N: __Okay so that's chapter 2 for you guys! Its a bit dirtier than the first but it's the way I had to make it. Next chapter will have a lot more happening between two of the girls, that's right one leaves. Can you guess who? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Happy New Year! I was going to do a New Years story but i thought i should just focus on this one. Anyways, I'm so glad that your enjoying the story! I appreciate the reviews! Sorry for any accidental errors or mistakes! To recap, Nicole has left which leaves Dana, Zoey and Lola and one of them is on the verge of cracking... Enjoy!**_

As the third porno ended, Lola was sitting there with her legs pressed together, her hand in her hair and her teeth digging Into her bottom lip. Dana was not far off but she was revealing nothing, she wanted to win and she was not going to let her hormones get in the way of it...even though that was the main part of the experiment. Zoey was thinking the same thing.

The TV came back on and there were two fully grown Rottweiler dogs, the male went to the female and got into the mating position.

"WHAT THE HELL QUINN!?" Dana yelled, shock and disgust on her face.

Back in Quinn's room, Quinn heard Dana's outburst and looked at the screen. She realised she picked the wrong video.

"Sorry guys! Wrong video!" Quinn tried to apologise.

"Why do you even have videos like that?" Zoey asked, muffled because of her hands covering her face.

Quinn didn't reply and Dana guessed she watched them, "You watch doggy porn!?" She yelled at Quinn.

"Will you be quiet?! No I do not watch dog pornography, it was for another experiment." Quinn said matter-of-factly. She put in the correct video before anyone could protest and went on reading her book.

The girls on the couch didn't know what to think of Quinn's explanation but before they could think further about it, the TV came back on. It was lesbian porn again and these women were latina. They had beautiful brown wavy hair, gorgeous faces and fantastic bodies all guys wish they could be with.

As the video went on Dana couldn't help but think about her and Lola, the video reminded her of Lola and herself since they were also hot latinas. As she began to fantasize about them more she began to get more and more turned on but she couldn't help it, the moans coming from the TV and the images in her head were starting to get to her. It was even worse that Lola was sitting right next to her. She dug her nails into her arms and tried to control her breathing.

Lola knew she wasn't going to win, Dana and Zoey were too stubborn. She really wanted to see who would win betweeen the two but if she didn't leave now she would masturbate on the spot and that was not going to happen. She also wanted to see how Nicole was doing in their bedroom.

The video progressed and so did the sex and moaning. Lola decided to leave or she would explode and as she stood up she accidentally put her hand on Dana's inner thigh very near her crotch. Dana was immediately pulled out from her thoughts with a loud gasp. She leaned forward alittle and jerked her hips when she felt Lola's hand, the warmth from Lola's hand so close to wear she needed it most made her moan but she quickly stopped when she heard herself. Lola was oblivious to Dana's reaction and too horny to care. She yelled bye as she walked out of the room without turning back.

Zoey looked back at Dana to see how she was coping. Dana had her head down with her eyes closed and her nails digging into her skin so hard she was probably bleeding. She looked like she was trying to get her breathimg in check too. Lola might have been oblivious but Zoey wasn't. From as much as Zoey saw before, she realized that Dana wasn't very far off from Lola's position but she had more control, when Lola touched her that was what made her crack. She was now trying to calm herself down. Zoey knew this was going to keep happening unless she had something to do with it and Zoey wanted to win.

"And then there two of us" Zoey said sliding closer to Dana since she is at the other end of the couch.

Hearing this, Dana immediately open opened her eyes and resumed to her original position, "Yep, may the best girl win" Dana replied with a very husky voice and a smirk.

Zoey knew she was just trying to play cool. She moved closer to Dana so their shoulders were practically touching.

The video on the TV ended and was just playing nonstop lesbian porn, Dana was very confused about why Zoey was coming so close to her but she was more focused on keeping her hormones in check.

Zoey put her hand on Dana's thigh which made Dana gasp, "What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"I never realised how hot you are." Zoey answered in a sexily husky voice as she rubbed her hand up and down Dana's thigh.

"W-What? Your just trying to distract me!" Dana exclaimed.

"Why and how would i do that? Its not like your attracted girls or anything." This made Dana cough and splutter out an 'Im not'.

"Exactly. So why can't I just comfort my friend?" Zoey moved her hand to Dana's inner thigh and rubbed up and down.

"Z-Zoey you n-need stop." Dana said, voice very husky at this point. She was getting very aroused and she didn't want to lose. She uncrossed her arms, got Zoey's travelling hand and put in on Zoey's lap. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Why? Are you getting frustrated?" Zoey teased. Dana opened her eyes in surprisement.

"N-No! I'm just really hot. Are you hot?" Dana asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really" Zoey moved her head close to Dana's ear and whispered "But you are." huskily before biting her ear lobe softly. Dana moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as Zoey was nibbling on her ear lobe.

It was like she was under a spell, Dana couldn't stop her even if she wanted to. Zoeys hand went back to Dana's inner thigh, slowly making her way to her crotch. Zoey moved down to kiss Dana's neck, occasionally nipping and sucking which in turn making Dana moan. As her hand got to Dana's groin, she cupped and squeezed her crotch which made Dana moan loudly and jerk her hips to Zoey's hand.

"Oh Dana." Zoey moaned as she went back to nibbling her ear. Dana was pretty much panting at this point, she was fighting herself to stay and beat Zoey but what Zoey was doing to her was making her beyond aroused. Dana needed to stop this and the only way she could was to do something to surprise Zoey.

Dana turned her head and kissed Zoey. Zoey froze in surprisement but kissed her back with even more force. Dana saddled Zoey and put each hand on Zoey's side and rubbed up and down while still kissing her. Zoey moaned and kissed back until she realised that Dana was just trying to distract her so she decided to fight back.

Zoey turned them so she was saddling Dana and started grind right on Dana's groin, Dana moaned and stopped kissing to pant and close her eyes. Zoey grinded harder against her and put each her hands on Dana's side. She started to moan knowing that will get Dana even more frustrated.

"Oh Dana" Zoey moaned huskily staring right at Dana.

Dana bit her bottom lip and tried to talk "Ohmygod. Zoey y-you need to-" She was silenced by Zoey's lips and the fast grinding she was receiving.

Dana pushed Zoey off her, breathing heavily she stood up and reluctantly spluttered out, "Y-You win Z-Zoey." Before running out of Quinns room.

Zoey was shocked to see Dana leave so quickly but soon her expression changed to happiness as she realised she won.

"Oh my god I won! I won Quinn! I won this stupid horny test!" Zoey exclaimed in a husky voice. She looked around for a moment and realised how horny she actually was and yelled "See ya!" As she speed walked out the room.

Quinn saw everything that Zoey and Dana did and was left with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. When Zoey yelled her success she came back to reality.

"There was no winning it was an experiment! And it is not stupid!" Quinn yelled out before Zoey left the room. Quinn just sat back on her chair and decided to do the last update on the stats for the girls,"Lola was disqualified and walked out probably going to help her and Nicole sexually, After that Zoey seemed to trick Dana into exiting by doing sexual acts such as dry humping and kissing which inturn made Dana leave to most likely masturbate and Zoey was the last to leave resulting that Zoey has the best control of her sex drive even though she cheated when it came to getting rid of Dana. It took 4 hours for every girl to crack." She wrote down on her notepad.

Quinn turned off the porn showing in the other room. She glanced at her computer screen and realised something, the little red recording circle was not glowing.

"IT WAS NEVER RECORDING!?" Quinn yelled out. She ran to the other room to where the camera was and saw that it was in fact never recording. Quinn ran to the hallway and yelled, "It was never recording! Can we do it again!?" When no one replied she went back inside, sat on the couch and cried out of stress.

_**A/N:**__** Well I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to make it but I did it. I did make this one a little bit more silly at first then kinda dirty but it is rated M so I just had to put something in there. Poor Quinn right? I will be making one more chapter! And please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Okay so I apologise for not putting a new chapter in for SO long! It's just been quite busy since the new year began but im back! You guys seriously didn't think I was just gonna leave all you hanging!? Its the last chapter of course not! To recap, Lola cracked, Zoey tricked Dana into breaking meaning Zoey won but Quinn forgot to press record leaving her very upset. This is just the aftermath. I apologise for the accidental mistakes and errors! Enjoy!**_

Much later in the evening, all the girls except for Quinn were back in the girl's lounge. There was a very awkward silence as they all sat there trying not to stare at each other. They were all in different positions, Dana with her arms crossed, Zoey with her arms in her lap, Nicole sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and Lola copying Nicole's position on the floor. No one knew what to say. After another 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Zoey just decided to break the ice.

"So what did you guys think of the experiment?" Zoey asked. A few minutes past until the silence was broken again.

"Honestly? It was hot!" Nicole exclaimed, all the girls looked at her, surprised from her sudden outburst and shocked at how open she was being about the topic. "What happened when I left?" She asked.

"Well we just kept watching videos. Actually, Quinn accidentally put in two dogs going at it. We don't know why or how she got the video but it certainly was something I didn't enjoy." Lola answered, grimacing at the memories of the dog porn.

"Eww. That girl can be seriously weird at times but I'm kinda upset I didn't see it. Anything else?" Nicole said. She really didn't know what to expect, she just wanted to know if anything happened between each other when she left.

Zoey was confused about Nicole's question, they just sat there and watched porn what else would she expect?... Except with what happened with her Dana but she wasn't going to discuss that yet. "Well Lola was the next to leave." Then she remembered the moans she heard from their dorm. "Oh. And there was one more thing..." She trailed off.

Dana and Lola seemed to understand what Zoey was talking about. While Nicole was confused about the three girls's uncomfortable, blushing faces, "What? What was the other thing?" Nicole asked getting impatient.

"We heard you moaning when you were masturbating." Dana explained. Receiving a horrified face by Nicole in return, she decided to elaborate further, "Your very loud you know. We heard you loud and clear from a few doors down so think about the people inbetween." Dana finished with a smirk.

It was now Nicole's turn to blush violently as she was left completely speechless with her mouth hanging open. After a few minutes of full on gawping, she decided to try and defend herself, "Well, like I said it was hot."

"We get that. Just try not to be so loud about it next time." Dana replied, once again making Nicole blush.

"What happened after I left? Like who won?" Lola pondered out loud turning to face Dana and Zoey.

Zoey blushed and looked at the ground while Dana was staring wide-eyed at Lola trying to form an answer.

Nicole saw their reactions and tried to piece up the two, after some more thinking her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! You guys did not!" Nicole exclaimed. Lola was confused about Nicole's sudden outburst but she quickly understood and gasped loudly. They both gave Zoey and Dana very shocked expressions.

By that time Dana seemed to snap back into reality and she tried to defend herself, "No! It-It wasn't like that."

Lola could tell something was up, she was feeling tension since they all arrived at the girls lounge but she just guessed it was the experiment or Nicole masturbating. What she wasn't expecting was this and she decided to know what 'this' is. "Wasn't like what? Were you guys doing something dirty?" She asked.

"We were not! We.." Zoey tried to explain but she just couldn't. After looking at Dana and seeing her position with her arms crossed, nails digging into her arms, she just decided to come clean. Nicole's and Lola's impatient stares weren't helping her either and it was obvious Dana was not going to say the story.

Zoey sighed and proceeded to tell the story. "Okay. After Lola left, I knew that Dana is very stubborn and I was very determined to win so I-I made a plan to make Dana break and leave." She explained to the two very intrigued girls.

"Yes? Obviously something happened between the two of you and we wanna know all of it!" Nicole said after several seconds of waiting.

Zoey sighed again and continued. "I could tell she was already flustered before because of a certain someone." Zoey pointedly looked at Lola who was confused at her statement. Lola tried to think back to before she left and if she interacted with Dana to make her that flustered and that's when she remembered when she was trying to stand up and remembered where her hand was.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Dana! It-It was an accident! I didn't even realise-" Lola apologised, but was cut off. "Its fine." Dana replied looking at her shoes, feeling embarrassed that Lola made her aroused and that Zoey knew.

"Anyways, I started moving closer to her and I put my hand on her thigh rubbing it up and down. She was getting more flustered by the minute and I wanted to push further, I started to move my hand to her inner thigh and-" Zoey realised her voice was getting a little husky so she cleared her throat. But someone beat her to saying the next part.

"I stopped her and asked what she is doing, that's when I realised that she was just trying to distract me which I pointed out. After that a few comments were passed to eachother and her hand was back to my inner thigh, rubbing up and down while she was sucking on my ear lobe. Her hand was slowly making her way to my crotch and she was kissing and biting my neck and.." Dana trailed off as she started daydreaming about their encounter, getting very aroused.

Once Zoey realised that Dana was not going to keep talking, she decided to continue. "Right. She started moaning and so did I just to try and get her more turned on when she k-kissed me. I froze but I kissed her back with more power and then she saddled me and we made out for a while until I realised she was trying to distract me. I turned us around so I was saddling her, we started making out again but this time I...grinded into her. I kept going harder and faster and there was a lot of moaning and more kissing. She tried to object but I just kissed her until she finally pushed me off her and announced her defeat." By the time Zoey finished she realised she was near panting and tried to control her breathing.

When Zoey looked back at Nicole and Lola she saw their mouths hanging open with a mixed expression of surprisement and arousal. She glaced back at Dana who was just staring at Zoey with very dilated pupils. It was silent for several minutes until Nicole broke it.

"That. Was. HOT! I wish I could have seen that!" Nicole exclaimed, her voice a little lower than usual.

Dana glared at Nicole before turning her glare to Zoey, "You cheated! You distracted me!" She said with a husky voice.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean. You admitted it! You knew I was horny and used it to your advantage!" Dana exclaimed.

"Its not my fault you were. Actually, it kinda was." Zoey teased with a smirk staring right into Dana's eyes.

Dana and Zoey just glared at each other for a long time, all you could hear was their heavy breathing while Lola and Nicole were looking between the two girls finding their little argument incredibly hot.

This kept going on for a few minutes until Dana sighed angrily, "Whatever it was just in the heat of the moment. We were already watching porn and stuff."

"So even a few touches here and there can't get you back to your horny state or even further?" Zoey challenged, going closer to Dana and running her finger in the valley inbetween Dana's breasts while biting her lip suggestively. Dana's breath hitched at the contact and she licked her bottom lip, which Zoey found incredibly sexy. "Never. But I recommend you don't do that again." Dana breathed out huskily staring right into Zoey's eyes.

"Why? Are you gonna jump on me and grind on me until I cum?" Zoey replied staring right back at Dana.

"Oh my God, you guys are so hot." Nicole whispered loudly staring at the two girls, her voice was very husky.

This outburst brought Zoey and Dana out of their little flirtatious bubble and brought their attention back to the two girls infront of them.

Zoey just chuckled, husky voice still audible. "It's not like Dana here is attracted to girls anyways." She teased with a smirk, using her words she said before.

"I'm not!" Dana replied, blushing.

"Yeah right." Lola replied sarcastically, giggling a little.

"Don't let me get started on you and little miss Bi-Curious next to you." Dana said angrily.

"Hey! I-I'm so into boys and if anyone's Bi-Curious it's you and Zoey!" Nicole defended.

"Anyways!" Zoey started, trying to change the subject. "Where did you guys all go to...release yourselves of sexual frustration?" She asked awkwardly. They didn't see each other at all since they met at the girl's lounge.

"I was in our dorm." Nicole answered, blushing again when she remembered that they heard her.

"I was in the bathroom." Lola replied after Nicole.

"What a shame. You could have come and helped me out." Dana said to Lola winking, she smirked at Lola's obvious flusteredness after she heard the comment.

Dana just looked at Nicole in disbelief, "See what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed going back to her previous point. Suddenly, her look of annoyance turned into a look of confusion. "Wait a minute, did you say you were in the bathroom?" She asked Lola.

Lola looked at Dana weirdly before replying, "Yeah? Why?" Dana's jaw dropped, "I-I was in the b-bathroom too." She spluttered out.

"The boys's dorm! I was in their dorm!" Zoey said, after several minutes of an awkward silence. "Since the boys went on a camping trip I just went there."

Silence took on after that. It wasn't awkward just filled with sexual tension. That was until Quinn walked in with an upset and annoyed look on her face.

"Geez. You'd think she'd be happy about recording us getting all worked up but obviously not." Dana muttered. Zoey heard this and glared at Dana before asking Quinn what's wrong.

"I didn't record. I forgot to press that stupid button and record you guys! I'm going to fail!" Quinn exclaimed.

To be honest, all the girls were quite relieved that the camera did not record them but they couldn't help but feel sorry for Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn. Besides, you wrote down some points right? So just take that in and I'm sure you'll get an awesome grade." Zoey replied, trying to help her friend.

"Yeah I guess your right. Thanks Zoey." Quinn got up and walked to the door before turning around, "Oh and don't worry your secrets are safe with me. Next time try and be more quiet Nicole and Lola you should have just followed Nicole and have your fun together. By the way, Zoey and Dana? You guys were kinda hot when you were on each other." She bluntly stated before walking off. Leaving all the girls violently blushing.

"This is definetly worse then being bald." Dana stated, they other girls furiously nodding in agreement.

_**A/N:**__** Well there you go! I made it longer than normal for you guys since it's the last chapter and all. It has a bit more humour in it BUT there are definetly some feelings attached between some of the girls. I will be making some more stories so don't forget me! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I really appreciate the reviews you gave me. Not too bad for my first story? Anyways please don't forget to review! **_


End file.
